They Deserve This
by Madame Wilhelmina
Summary: I have dealt with the cold for far too long. It surrounds me like a blanket of security, keeping away the light and the warmth that comes with it, so that only the darkness may remain. DARK Ginny. Mentions of Harry/Ginny throughout the story. Complete.


Disclaimer: No it's not mine.

Everything written in italics besides the opening and closing statements is a flashback sequence.

Ginny is about twenty-six or twenty-seven here.

_**They Deserve This**_

_I have no regrets. There is only darkness in me now and a burning desire to see this through. They deserve this._

Those words keep racing through my mind as I stand up here, watching the battle occur far below me. The night is bitingly cold, the wind fierce and being up so high only makes it worse.

Yet here I stand tall atop the Astronomy tower, watching, never minding the furious breeze trying to knock me down. It doesn't effect me. I have dealt with the cold for far too long. It surrounds me like a blanket of security, keeping away the light and the warmth that comes with it, so that only the darkness may remain.

That's the way I prefer it.

"_You're cold Ginny, here take my cloak. It'll keep you nice and warm."_

Will it really? Or will it simply get snatched away from me like everything else? Snatched away before I can stop it like you were snatched away?

"_I love you Ginny. I have never felt for any other girl the way that I feel for you. You are my everything."_

Those words had been music to my ears at one time. The very thing that I had wanted to hear the love of my young, teenage life say, he said. Those words warmed my heart and soul like nothing else ever possibly could. But now it was all over. He was gone and would no longer tell my how much he loved me. The kisses were gone, the hugs were gone. He couldn't hold my hand anymore, was that why my fingers all feel like icicles?

"_We will get married once the war is over and Voldemort is dead. I promise you that. I won't let him kill me, I won't let him win. He has taken enough from me already, I won't let him deny me the chance to spend the rest of my life with you."_

But you did die, didn't you? You died and left me here to fend for myself. But I will make it all better. I promise. I already have. I've avenged you. I'm doing it now.

"_Please be careful Harry. You are so young and could easily get yourself killed. Promise me that you will be careful, for me?"_

"_I promise Ginny."_

You did and you meant it. You would gladly have kept your promise. To kill Voldemort and come back to me. So that we can live happily and be safe together. I believed you because you spoke no lies. You kept your promise. You killed Voldemort. You lived through it. You did.

But you didn't win.

Oh Harry, why didn't we realize? Why didn't we both see what was coming? That though you defeated him, your worries were far from over. That you would always be in danger no matter what the situation. But neither one of us did. We let our guards down, both of us did. But now you are gone for good and I am left to handle the aftermath of it all.

I glance down at the school grounds. They more accurately resembled a battlefield than anything else at the moment. Bodies lay scattered on the ground all over. People are still fighting. Jets of light in all colors streak from their wands. I faintly hear screaming and the harsh laughter of the Death Eaters as they knock out the opposition.

They are winning. There is not a chance that they won't. There are too many of them and too little people left to fight them. Since the final battle that occurred between Harry and Voldemort ten years ago, the Ministry is still fairly weak. What's left of the Order can hardly hope to depend on it for help should another war break out.

And it's not as though they have their little boy wonder to defend them anymore, now is it?

"_He will be fine Ginny, don't worry about it. He will rise up and defeat Voldemort, I know that he will. He's stronger than you give him credit for."_

"_Yes but will he live through it? Can he kill him and actually survive?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure he can."_

She was a liar. She knew that he wouldn't live. That there was not a chance in hell that he would be let free to live his life after all that's happened. So even if he survived Voldemort, we could never get married and live our life together in peace.

But then, what was it to Hermione if Harry survived or not? She never gave a damn about him. None of them did, not my parents or brothers, not her, not Lupin or Tonks. Hell I doubt even Sirius actually cared about him. Harry always told me that all Sirius ever saw when he looked at him was his dead father. He didn't actually see Harry, didn't actually know anything about him. None of them did. They didn't care to. Only I did.

and don't even get me started on Dumbledore. That man never saw Harry as anything more then a weapon, completely disposable.

But he was a human being and you don't treat human beings that way. They aren't mere garbage to discard of without any thought or care. I despise them all for that. He never would have thought of any of them that way. Everything he did, he did for their sake. To save the wizarding world. So that everyone in it could be safe and live peacefully. Every death that occurred, every disappearance, he blamed on himself. No matter what he was told, he always felt guilty.

"_Where are you going? We aren't supposed to be leaving the common room."_

"_The final battle is occurring Ginny, I have to go."_

"_No wait, I'm coming with you Neville!"_

"_You're too young. You are not of age and you're not in the Order."_

"_To hell with that! Other non-Order members are fighting in this war. You're not in the Order either. I want to fight. I want to kill Death Eaters. I want to see Harry kill Voldemort, so that we can all finally live in peace."_

"_Look you can't go."_

"_Why did you bother telling me what was happening just to try and stop me."_

"_You're parents don't want you there. They told me to make sure that you were in the Gryffindor common room and didn't leave with me when I came down to help."_

"_Well I'm not staying in here the whole time. I'm going to help fight. And in case you didn't know, I am almost seventeen years old. I'm very nearly of age. A few months hardly counts."_

"_But your parents..."_

"_Is there any real reason that you are making up excuses to keep me from going?"_

There was of course a reason. After all, aside from my family being so concerned for my well being, they didn't want me to see the final duel between Harry and Voldemort. They didn't want me knowing the outcome of it.

Because if I did, then I would know that Harry was not killed by Voldemort.

I turn and start my descent from the Astronomy tower. Each step that I take is slow and meaningful. I take my time. I have enough of it at the moment. The Death Eaters and the Order are still busy having it out. Along with whatever people are foolish enough to risk their lives to help either side.

"_I'm going to fight!"_

_I run past him before he can respond. He makes a grab at me as I pass. Pulling out my wand, I throw a stunner at him. He crumples to the ground at my feet. Paying him no mind, I continue on my way, my long red hair flying out like a sail behind me as I hurried._

But I never get the chance to help fight. I would have though. I would gladly have helped kill the Death Eaters.

Little did I know that they weren't the only monsters in this war. Neither side was any more desirable than the other.

But at least they were open about it.

I am now entering the school through the Astronomy tower. I head through the empty halls, and down the stairs, towards the grounds.

I can hear people crying nearby. There are students hiding around here. I could probably find them very easily if I wanted to, but I don't care enough to bother.

_I arrive out on the ground to find people cheering loudly. The light side has won. Voldemort is dead. But so is Harry. He lies perched on the ground about a foot away from Voldemort. I kneel beside him and forcing back my tears, kiss his forehead gently. He is so cold even though he can't have been dead for very long. I lay beside him and put my arms around him, trying uselessly to give him some of my own warmth._

"_They killed each other Ginny." I look up and catch sight of Ron staring sympathetically down at me. He kneels down so that he is by my side. Placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, he continues in a low tone. "He went out like a hero. You should be proud."_

He was a liar too. I was surrounded by them. But I believed him. I believed them all.

I was an fool.

"_You don't think that she suspects anything do you?"_

"_No Ron, I don't. Honestly, you give her too much credit. I know that she is your sister, but she is not nearly as intelligent as you make her out to be."_

I heard them. But rather than confront them about it, I decided to prove them wrong. I went and snooped around a little until I found out just what I wanted to know.

I always knew that I was smarter than the mudblood gave me credit for.

"_What is it that you want Weasley?"_

"_What couldn't you tell Malfoy? I wanted to see you. I just love being in your presence after all. We are simply that close."_

"_You're a filthy little liar Weasley. Now out with it, blood traitor, or I'm leaving."_

"_Fine then."_

_(pause)_

"_How did Harry Potter die? Was he killed by Voldemort?"_

"_How should I know? _

"_Don't fuck with me Malfoy! I know that you were there. You were a Death Eater. Don't deny it. I know that you were. I don't care if your name was cleared by the Ministry. Now tell me the truth. Was Harry Potter killed by Voldemort?"_

_(pause) _

"_No, he wasn't."_

I am exiting the doors leading into the castle now. Each step is as slow but purposeful as the last. I am no longer the innocent, timid little girl that I once was. That little girl is long gone. Imagine if Tom Riddle could see me now.

"_Another killing Arthur, this is getting serious!"_

"_Relax Molly. The Order isn't too worried right now. These may all just be isolated incidents."_

"_But thats what happened last time. There are plenty of Death Eaters out there who might want revenge, how do we now that they aren't going to start up another war?"_

"_Molly we have caught plenty of them already. Whatever others are still out there aren't going to be of much threat without a master."_

He was right of course. They were going around, killing off whoever they could. They had no structure. They were going to get themselves caught. Then they would end up in Azkaban or be given the Dementors kiss.

They needed a bit of organization. They needed technique. They needed a new leader.

"_If Voldemort didn't kill him, then who did?"_

I step out onto the battlefield. The fight is nearly over. The dark side has triumphed, just like I knew that it would. All that is left of the light side besides my family and Hermione are Professor McGonagall, Lupin, Kingsley, Moody and Tonks.

"Excellent work," I say coldly. "You have all done marvelously tonight. Now bring them all forward. I wish to speak to them."

I watch with satisfaction as the remaining members of the light are forced forward. Smiling coldly beneath my hooded cloak, I beckon Ron towards me first.

"Rookwood, bring him here."

Rookwood roughly grabs a hold of Ron. He drags him forward and deposits him unceremoniously at my feet. I smile evilly down at my brother though he can't see because of my hood. I remove it at once so that he may look on my face. So that they all may look on my face. I want them to see me and to know the truth before they die.

At once I hear gasps from all of the remaining members of the light side. My mothers eyes are filled with tears as she stares at me in shock. My father and brothers faces are really not much better than hers. The look on their faces is almost comical in a horrible sort of way.

"Ginny?" Ron said disbelievingly from his place on the ground. "Is that really you? What are you doing here with _this _lot?"

"Surprised?" I ask him. "Didn't think that little innocent Ginny had it in her to turn dark, did you Ron?"

From behind him, my mother sobs loudly. I turn cold eyes on my father.

"Get your wife to shut up or I will do it for you." I growl, waving my wand threateningly at him. Instead of stopping, my mother only sobs harder. All of my brothers look furious at my cruel words.

"Ginny what the hell is wrong with you?" Charlie yells. "Have you gone completely mad?"

"Gone mad," I sneer contemptuously. "No, I don't think so. If anything you people are the mad ones, thinking that you could get away with it."

"Get away with what?" Bill cries. "What have we all done?"

"You killed him!" I cry out. "One of you murdered Harry Potter ten years ago, on this very day, at this very spot. One of you did it and I want to know who."

"_You are lying to me Malfoy. You must be. They would never..."_

"_Why wouldn't they. He was powerful. He was also unbalanced. They couldn't risk another dark lord rising."_

"_You are a liar!"_

"_Come Weasley," he said getting up. "I'll show you my memory of it in a pensive. You can decide for yourself after that whether or not it's the truth or a lie."_

_I don't answer him. Instead shake my head and turn and head off I the opposite direction without another word. I didn't want to see the memory and I didn't need to. I knew that he wasn't lying._

But now, after years of having it eat away at me, I did want to know. I wanted to know and I didn't want to hear it from Malfoy's lips or anyone else's. I wanted to hear it from the person responsible. I wanted them to speak up and say it was them.

"Who did it?" I ask. "Who killed him?"

When no one answers me, I point my wand at Ron. "Crucio," I hiss.

He thrashes and screams horribly at my feet. My family and the other Order members scream and begin to struggle with their captors but to no avail. They are held back and forced to watch as I increase the power of the spell on my brother, intensifying his pain. The Death Eaters laugh sadistically as his screams become more and more high-pitched, his voice raised as high as it can possibly go as the curse reaches its full potential.

"ANSWER ME OR I'LL MURDER EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU MYSELF!" I scream. "STARTING WITH HIM."

"You wouldn't!" Hermione cried. Tears were streaming from her large brown eyes and into her bushy head of dark hair. She tried in vain to move towards him. Her captor, Lucius Malfoy, laughed coldly at her. I knew that he in particular would enjoy her pain. It was her who testified against him and got him thrown into Azkaban once the war was over. I had promised him that he may have her to do what he wanted with if things went well tonight.

"Do you want to bet on that mudblood?" I snap at her. "I would gladly have an excuse to be rid of the pathetic excuse for a family that I was cursed with. You are all useless, horrible, vile excuses for..."

"It was Minerva!" Hermione cries out. "Don't kill him. Please Ginny, don't kill him!"

I release the spell at once. Ron stops screaming and lays trembling at my feet momentarily forgotten as I turn my hateful gaze onto Professor McGonagall.

"You killed Harry?" I ask her.

She nods her head though a little shakily. The brisk, no nonsense woman that I had known and respected since my first year at school is long gone. She looks worn and tired now as she stares at me.

"Why?" I ask her. "Did you really all find him to be that large of a threat?"

"Come on Ginny, he was far too powerful, had far too dark of a past to be allowed to live," Tonks speaks up. I turn to her. She winces slightly, obviously thinking that I am going to curse her as well now for her remark. I don't. Instead I smile at her, a smile so icy, it could strike terror in Lord Voldemort's heart had he still been alive to bear witness to it.

"Bellatrix, if you are still interested in weeding your family tree, you may do so now," I say coldly. From off to the side Bellatrix laughs her insane little laugh. "Thank you, my Lady. You are most generous."

She advances on Tonks with her wand held high, a smile of pleasure on her pale face and a mad gleam in her dark heavily-lidded eyes. She is in rare form lately, I must say. The once devastated witch who mourned her master's death has turned out to be one of my most loyal and dedicated followers. With her skills in dueling and passion for the Unforgivables, she is certainly a great asset indeed. As long as she has people to kill and torture, she is content with following whatever Dark Lord or Lady that is currently in power at the moment.

Tonks pales and begins to struggle helplessly in her captors arms. I ignore them both and turn my gaze back onto McGonagall.

"Well you never had to worry about him rising to power," I say to her. "After I found out the truth, I did that myself. The Death Eaters needed structure. They needed to rebuild. They had lost so many of their own. It was necessary for them to re-organize and rebuild their dark army. I helped them do that."

"You?" Percy speaks up incredulously "You rebuilt the Death Eaters? You brought them here tonight?"

"They needed a leader," I reply. "I managed to meet that requirement. I rounded up what was left of them all and recruited many others. They all weren't willing to take me very seriously at first. But now that I am older and have shown them the full extent of what I can do, they are ready to obey."

"You can't do this!" my mother cries. "There are children still in the school that haven't managed to escape yet. Would you allow your followers to kill them all as well?"

"Anyone who gets in my way shall die," I reply without haste. "If they are for the light-side then that includes them as well. All light witches and wizards shall be killed. All the mudbloods..." I jerk my wand towards Hermione. "Shall be slaughtered immediately. They are filth who don't belong in this world and therefore deserve nothing better."

"Do you honestly expect anyone to stay loyal to you?" Fred asks me with obvious disbelief in his voice.

"Oh yes," I reply. "I do. They will remain loyal to me if they value their lives. And besides..." I add smiling eerily. "The rewards for serving me faithfully are very great. I always value loyalty above everything else."

I turn my wand onto McGongall now. I am not so cold anymore. My body is warmer than ever as I stare directly at the aged witch. She stares back up at me through tired looking eyes.

"It was necessary," she says. "He would have killed us all. Albus had wanted me to stop him. He would have done so himself had he still been alive."

"I don't deny that," I answer coldly. "But, Dumbledore was wrong. Harry would never have killed anybody, besides Voldemort. Harry saved you all. He would have saved me too, but now he is dead so he can't. The least I can do is try and avenge his death." I point my wand directly at her heart.

"Avada Kedavra!" I cry. A jet of sickly green light shoots out of the end of my wand and hits her. She falls backward, her eyes still open, staring unseeingly at the dark sky above them.

As the warmth leaves my body once more as I turn and look at the others. They are being held still by the Death Eaters. All except for Tonks, who is currently being tortured by Bellatrix. Bellatrix's laughter mingled with Tonks pain-filled screams are the only sounds to be heard now. Even my mothers sobs have ceased.

With the cold enveloping me as a blanket once more, I address my Death Eaters. From off to the side of the group, Draco gives me the smallest of winks through his mask.

"They are yours to take," I say. "Do with them what you wish. Consider them all a gift, my faithful Death Eaters."

I watch cold-heartedly as the Death Eaters begin to savagely torture and kill my family and the rest of the Order members left. I stare apathetically at Hermione as she is raped by Lucius Malfoy. I watch without compassion as my mother is held under the Cruciotus curse in front of my restrained father by Rodolphous Lestrange. I feel nothing as I watch Greyback finishing off Bill or at the sound of Fleur's horrified screams. I barely blink an eye as I watch Draco Malfoy and Marcus Flint kill Fred and George. Briefly, I wonder where Neville Longbottom is. I may have Bellatrix and Rodolphous pay him a visit soon.

I feel no guilt at all as I watch the proceedings but I feel no pleasure either. Vague thoughts about an attack on the Ministry next week enter my mind. I owe Umbridge a little personnel visit soon anyways. I have to see about that Anti-Muggleborn bill Yaxley mentioned.

There is only coldness in me now. The fire that once burned fiercely within me is gone. The darkness has taken over for good and all warm feelings have left with the burning satisfaction of having avenged Harry's death.

_I have no regrets. There is only darkness in me now and that's the way I prefer it. _

_**The End**_

Yes, I know that this would never really happen in canon but it is fanfiction. I do believe though that Ginny would be pretty hysterical though if the Order ever purposely killed Harry. Not to this extent obviously but I doubt that she would sit back and let it go without at least some sort of revenge on them.

This is just my own take on Harry being betrayed by the Order. I have seen the plotline done over a thousand times and instead of Harry being the one to get revenge, I made it Ginny. Shrugs. I was just going for originality. I usually don't ship Harry/Ginny. In fact, its my least favorite canon pairing. It works here though, for obvious reasons.

Besides I think that Ginny would make an interesting Dark Lady.


End file.
